tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday Sir!
Happy Birthday Sir! is the nineteenth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot On the Fat Controller's birthday, Thomas pulls into Brendam Docks where he meets Salty and Edward. Then the Fat Controller arrives in Winston, the new track inspection vehicle. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that, to celebrate his birthday, he is going shopping with his wife and mother. He goes on to tell Thomas that the tank engine must take Winston with him while he does his jobs. Thomas is pleased with his task and the Fat Controller tells Thomas to meet him back at the docks. After the Fat Controller leaves, Salty recalls a story that Edward had told him. A long time ago, when the Fat Controller was still a young man, he used to visit all of the stations on Sodor on his birthday in an open-topped carriage, pulled by Edward. Edward remembers how much the Fat Controller smiled whilst on his travels. Salty states that the carriage has been missing for years. Thomas and Winston are amazed by Salty's story. Soon it is time for Thomas to start his jobs so he and Winston head off. However, Winston does not have his mind on work; he is thinking about the Fat Controller's birthday. At Maron, Thomas is coupled up to a flatbed of apples destined for Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Thomas tells Winston about his job, but Winston is not there. When he returns, he tells Thomas that he went to look for something. Thomas is not very happy, looking for something is not being really useful. Thomas and Winston soon arrive at the Pig Farm and, as Thomas chats to Farmer Trotter, Winston rolls away. When he returns, Winston tries to explain that he was looking for something, but Thomas reminds him that looking for things is not being really useful and that being really useful means being reliable. At the Whispering Woods, Thomas is coupled up to a flatbed of logs. When Thomas looks to Winston, he is not there again. When Winston finally returns, he tells Thomas that he thinks he has found something. Thomas is not interested and insists that Winston travel in front of him on the same line so that he cannot be distracted again. As Winston and Thomas travel through the Whispering Woods, Winston cannot help but look around. It is almost teatime and Thomas tells Winston to hurry up. Thomas speeds up, but does not notice Winston slowing down. Thomas hits Winston and the pair come to a stop. Thomas is worried that the Fat Controller will be angry, but Winston is smiling. He thinks he has found something that will make the Fat Controller very happy. Thomas finally asks Winston what he has been looking for and Winston tells him that he has been looking for the carriage that the Fat Controller used to ride in on his birthday. There, on an overgrown siding, is the rusty, old abandoned carriage - Winston had found it. Thomas decides they should take the carriage to Victor at the Steamworks so that it can be restored. Then they can give the Fat Controller the best birthday surprise of all. At the docks, the Fat Controller is waiting as Thomas and Winston rattle in. Thomas apologises for being late and offers to take the Fat Controller to Knapford where they can show him why they are late. Thomas and Winston, who is driven by the Fat Controller, soon arrive at Knapford. The Fat Controller is puzzled until Edward steams in, hauling the newly restored open-topped carriage. The Fat Controller is almost overcome with emotion when he sees it. Thomas and Winston both wish the Fat Controller a happy birthday and he thanks them for their special surprise. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Salty * Winston * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * A Tree Specialist * Cranky (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Whispering Woods * Whistling Woods * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the sixteenth season. * This episode aired before Blue Mountain Mystery premiered in the UK, meaning that the audience may not known who Winston was. * Currently, this is the only time Winston is seen driven by someone besides Sir Topham Hatt. * This episode marks Farmer Trotter's last appearance until the nineteenth season, and his last speaking role to date. * A variation of Go, Go Thomas plays throughout the episode. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Happy Birthday Special 2-pack (contains a decorated Thomas with a birthday cake on a flatbed) * Magazine Stories - Happy Birthday, Sir! and Happy Birthday, Sir! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Big Bang Surprise * The Complete Sixteenth Series US * Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures * Season 16 (Digital Download) GER * Bust My Buffers! THA * Happy Birthday, Sir! (Thai DVD) CHN * Whiff's Wish (Chinese DVD) MYS * Happy Birthday Sir! (Malaysian DVD) Gallery File:HappyBirthdaySir!titlecard.png|Title card File:HappyBirthday,Sir!Norwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:HappyBirthdaySir!FrenchTitleCard.PNG|French Title Card File:HappyBirthday,Sir!RussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:HappyBirthday,Sir!ChineseTitleCard.jpeg|Chinese Title Card File:HappyBirthdaySir1.png File:HappyBirthdaySir2.png File:HappyBirthdaySir3.png|Rosie, Gordon, and the Fat Controller File:HappyBirthdaySir4.png File:HappyBirthdaySir5.png|James File:HappyBirthdaySir6.png File:HappyBirthdaySir7.png File:HappyBirthdaySir8.png File:HappyBirthdaySir9.png File:HappyBirthdaySir10.png File:HappyBirthdaySir11.png File:HappyBirthdaySir12.png File:HappyBirthdaySir13.png|The Fat Controller File:HappyBirthdaySir14.png|Winston File:HappyBirthdaySir15.png File:HappyBirthdaySir16.png|Salty File:HappyBirthdaySir17.png File:HappyBirthdaySir18.png File:HappyBirthdaySir19.png File:HappyBirthdaySir20.png File:HappyBirthdaySir21.png File:HappyBirthdaySir22.png File:HappyBirthdaySir23.png File:HappyBirthdaySir24.png File:HappyBirthdaySir25.png|Cranky File:HappyBirthdaySir26.png File:HappyBirthdaySir27.png File:HappyBirthdaySir28.png File:HappyBirthdaySir29.png File:HappyBirthdaySir30.png File:HappyBirthdaySir31.png File:HappyBirthdaySir32.png File:HappyBirthdaySir33.png File:HappyBirthdaySir34.png File:HappyBirthdaySir35.png File:HappyBirthdaySir36.png|Thomas and Winston File:HappyBirthdaySir37.png File:HappyBirthdaySir38.png File:HappyBirthdaySir39.png File:HappyBirthdaySir40.png File:HappyBirthdaySir41.png File:HappyBirthdaySir42.png File:HappyBirthdaySir43.png File:HappyBirthdaySir44.png|Farmer Trotter File:HappyBirthdaySir45.png File:HappyBirthdaySir46.png File:HappyBirthdaySir47.png File:HappyBirthdaySir48.png File:HappyBirthdaySir49.png File:HappyBirthdaySir50.png File:HappyBirthdaySir51.png File:HappyBirthdaySir52.png File:HappyBirthdaySir53.png File:HappyBirthdaySir54.png File:HappyBirthdaySir55.png File:HappyBirthdaySir56.png File:HappyBirthdaySir57.png File:HappyBirthdaySir58.png File:HappyBirthdaySir59.png File:HappyBirthdaySir60.png File:HappyBirthdaySir61.png File:HappyBirthdaySir62.png File:HappyBirthdaySir63.png|Thomas bumps into Winston File:HappyBirthdaySir64.png File:HappyBirthdaySir65.png File:HappyBirthdaySir66.png File:HappyBirthdaySir67.png File:HappyBirthdaySir68.png File:HappyBirthdaySir69.png File:HappyBirthdaySir70.png|The old carriage File:HappyBirthdaySir71.png File:HappyBirthdaySir72.png File:HappyBirthdaySir73.png File:HappyBirthdaySir74.png File:HappyBirthdaySir75.png File:HappyBirthdaySir76.png File:HappyBirthdaySir77.png File:HappyBirthdaySir78.png File:HappyBirthdaySir79.png File:HappyBirthdaySir80.png File:HappyBirthdaySir81.png File:HappyBirthdaySir82.png|Edward with the carriage File:HappyBirthdaySir83.png File:HappyBirthdaySir84.png File:HappyBirthdaySir86.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!promo.png|Promotional poster File:HappyBirthdaySir!45.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!46.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!47.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!48.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!49.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!50.png File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png Episode File:Happy Birthday Sir! - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes